Cotton Heart / Primer Diseño/Galeria
Aqui encontraras la galeria de Cotton Heart y es propiedad de la Usuario:AlejaMorena01 ' ' Pony Pony - Bases originales Joven Adulta Cotton Heart - awesome hair!!! xD.png|Cotton Heart Cotton_Heart_desidida.png|la valiente cotton heart Cotton Heart - a new beautifull day!.png|:D -Otro hermoso día!- Cotton_Heart_ll.png|new style. again XD Cotton Heart - Hola!.png|Hi! Cotton Heart - reto.png|-Con que si.. eh? Cotton Heart - ...,,.png|-... Cotton Heart - hi!.png|Hi! Cotton Heart - uhm.png|Cotton Heart - Uhm... - Ese no es el/la "nombre" que conozco y amo Cotton Heart - wow....png|-wow Cotton Heart - dia laaarrgoo....png|Qu dia TAN ABURRIDO! Cotton nen.png|Hi!! Cotton Heart - (wink).png|Cotton Heart - "Wink" Cotton Heart - laught.png|Laught Cotton_Heart_-_Hppy_Birthday.png|Happy Birhtday Cotton_Heart_-_vercion_mariposa.png|ewe Cotton_Heart_-_-and_this_what_my_cute_mark_is_telling_me-.png|And this is what my cutie mark is telling me.... - Es lo que mi cutie mark me dice hacer... Cotton_Heart_-_EPIC_MALE!.png|EPIC MALE! xD Cotton Heart - i am so proud of you....png|nwn Cotton Heart -aww.png|Awww Cotton Heart -watch up!.png|Cuidado! Cotton_Heart_-_chilling.png|Chilling.... Cotton_Heart_-_relax_in_a_cloud.png|Relax Cotton_Heart_mm un poco mas a la derecha.png|mmun ajustalo un poco mas Cotton_Heart - one,two,three,four!.png|One,Two,Thee,Four! Cotton_Heart - in the spa... 01.png|In the Spa.01 Cotton_Heart - viend estrellas.png|Viendo y pensado Cotton_Heart -crystal 01.png|cristal cotton heart Cotton_Heart -yay!.png|YAY! Cotton_Heart -PARTY TIME!.png|PARTY TIME! Cotton_Heart - i am crazy....png|Crazy Cotton_Heart - i am crazy...hi...png|Hola! Cotton_Heart - o yeah....png|oh yeah! Cotton_Heart - i am proud.png|i am so proud - happy for you Cotton Heart - Come on everypony!.png|Come on everypony! Cotton Heart - facehoof.png|Facehoof Cottonnnn.png|Volando "hecha por choco nwn, hermosa " Cotton Heart - bien....png|n-n Cotton Heart - oh oh....png|uh oh... Cotton Heart - despues de tener una vision.png|Inicio - Fin de una Vision Cotton Heart - but....png|But... - Pero... Cotton Heart -crining sleep.png|llorando... Cotton Heart - enterada y lista para la accion.png|Lista y enterada! Cotton Heart - pero.. si no es nada malo!.png|-porque no lo dijiste antes? Cotton Heart big smile complet.png|-Me gustaria ayudar (sonrisa) Bad_cotton_heart_transformation.png|imnotisada por discord Bad_cotton_heart.png|evil Cotton_Heart_read_a_book.png|-Lo eh leído antes... pero donde? Cotton Heartt - shy.png|Cotton Shy Cotton Heart - dancing.png|Dance Time! Cotton Heart -alone.....png|Solo ... dejenmen sola... Awesome!_ch.png|Increible! - Awesome! :3 Uuuu_chll.png|uuUUuuu Cotton Heart - vaya....png|Ups! Cotton Heart - ....png|-Lo se.. lo lamento mucho :( this wins not is so awesome for me... C.png|"tropiezo" Cotton Heart - lista para preparar tu boda y resepcion!.. -.png|Lista para preparar tu boda y recepción ! Cotton Heart - a promes.png|Promesa Cotton Heart - i am so angry!.png|>:p Cotton Heart - Disenadora.png|Mucho trabajo... Cotton Heart - te presento! __ ______.png|Te presento ____ Cotton Heart - a buterfly in my nose.png|A Butterfly in my nose Cotton Heart - i love this movie!.png|I love this movie! Cotton Heart - pretty.png|Pretty Cotton Heart de cabeza.png|De cabeza :3 Cotton_Heart - with a bunny.png Cotton Heart - volando.png|volando cotton heart -sister or hair type.png|perfiles - a new sister(? Cotton Heart -sit....png|sit... Cotton Heart - cry.png|crying Cotton Heart - playing with balls.png|playing with balls Cotton Heart - volando02.png Cotton Heart -golpe duro.png|wow... Cotton Heart - reallyy.png Cotton Heart - .. xz.png|n-n Cotton Heart - .i wont sleep....png Cotton Heart - see down.png|ssee down Cotton Heart - telling about the elements....png|telling about the elements... Cotton Heart - angry,,,.png|angry,,, Cotton Heart - flying.png|flying Cotton_Heart_-_.._.....png Potra Cotton Heart -filly.png|De potra Cotton Heart - filly 0101.png|Volando de Potra Cotton Heart - fly filly.png|Volando Cotton Heart - pequena voladora - a punto de conseguir su cutie mark.png|A punto de obtener su cutie mark Cotton Heart - other normal day.png|jugando un videojuego y tomand algo" potra Cotton Heart - filly - estilo desordenado.png|Rock Style! Cotton Heart - filly - hi!.png|Hi! Cotton Heart - magic!....png|Magic! Cotton Heart - Filly dance.png|dance Cotton Heart - Filly arrt.png|:3 Pony - Bases diferentes Cotton Heart - draw awesome - well.png|- oh Well Cotton Heart - draw awesome - in a cloud.png|In a cloud Cotton Heart - Eating cooks.png|Comiendo Galletas :3 Cotton Heart - minecraf 01.png|minecraft Cotton Heart - una malteada! nwn.png|Ice Cream Cotton_Heart - cutie-1.png|Base De Speed Art Pegasister Cotton Heart - ewe.png Alicorn Cotton Heart-princess in the cloud.png|Alicornio 01 Cotton Heart -alicorn.png|Alicornio 02 Princess Cotton Heart - con aves.png|A princess Cotton_Heart - a new princess for the love.png|The new princess to love con otros oc Cotton Heart - Brady.png|Con Brady Grupo de amigos...01.png|Ella y su primer grupo de amigos Twink_golden_jewel_cotton_samy_star.png|Abraso :3 (Por Flutterlove Muchas gracias! es muy especial!) Personajes principales de una serie.png|Ella y su grupo (De fan-fic) c yl potros.png|Ella y Lightshine de potros cutie ch y l.png|Ella y Lightshine de potros 02 Be_caerfull_-_c_yl.png|Ella y Lightshine de adlutos Cotton Heart - Pelea potros umbral noice y vs Eagle Night xD.png|Ella jnto a Eagle Night y Umbral Noice Cotton Heart - Mirrou!.png|Ella con Mirrou Cotton Heart y Zeirine.jpg|Con Zeirine Grupo.png|Grupo nwn Cotton Heart y Butterfly Tender.png|Con Butterfly Tender Ho no.png|Con su Prima Every-cotton heart y rainbow spicy.png|Con Rainbow - arg xD Cotton Heart - love... love everywhere.png|Con Jewel Love - "love,love everywhere" 150px-Cotton Heart - filly - amm....png|Junto a Chocolate Strawberry de potros Cotton and Lovely By Posey-11.png|Con Lovely Cotton Heart , sugar y alexa.png|Con Alexa y Sugar Cotton Heart - con sugar mostach.png|Con sugar tratando de animarla Fillies with pink flutter 01.png con personajes originales Cotton_Heart_and_discord.png|Con Discord Cotton Heart - con Opalence.png|Junto a Opal Cotton Heart y pinkflutter.png Cotton_Heart_and discord 02.png|ugh..hi discord Cotton_Heart_and discord 03.png|again!? ... really? Fillies with pink flutter 01.png Vestidos Cotton Heart - Corona.png|Corona drees|Estilo y Traje de Noche (re-coloreo e una imagen original) Ch con sombrero.png|Consu gran sombrero rosa vestido pony equestria girl.png|vestido vercion equestria girls Vestido_pony_equestria_girl_cotton_heart.png|Ella on trae de E.G Cotton Heart any drees.png|Estilo casual estudio Cotton Heart - winter one.png|Traje de invierno "Gorro bufanda rosa" Cotton Heart - winter two.png|Traje de invierno "gorro con ponpones y saco rojo-rosa-amarillo" Cotton Heart - disfraz de noche de nightmare.png|Disfraz - Freddy Krueger Cotton_Heart-viajero_del_tiempo.png||viajero en el tiempo Cotton Heart - new drees 01.png|De novia - Damas de honor Cotton Heart - hora de investigar.png|Que hora es? Hora de Misterio! Cotton Heart Para Aleja.png|Cotton Heart , Him New Style x Gakupo nwn Cotton Heart - beautibul drees.png|Vestido de diamantes Cotton Heart - dress 01.png|Dress 01 Cotton Heart - minecraf xD.png|Minecraft Cotton_Heart - elegant!...png|Elegante! Element to love01.png|Con elemento del amor Cotton_Heart - invierno 01 traje.png|Invierno rosa XD Cotton_Heart - vestido version AJ.png|Vestido vercion AJ Cotton_Heart - vestido version rarity.png|Vestido - Versión Rarity Cotton Heart - Navidad!.png|Navidad! En Bakgroungs - fondos Cotton_Heart - en la carrera de las hojas.png|En la carrera de las hojas Cotton Heart -hi guys... - backgroung.png|problems... Equestria Girls Cuerpo completo - vestidos Cotton_Heart-Equestria_Girls.png|E.G 01 Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_I_am_here!.png|i am here! Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - so happy.png|-De vedad? Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Rock it!.png|Roquera Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_Party_Time!.png|Vestido del baile Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_Estilo_Urbano_o_Estilo_Arte.png|Urbano Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_disfraz_de_noche_de_nightmare.png|Disfraz - Freddy Krueger Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - children.png|Ella de pequeña Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_mayor.png|Cotton Heart mas adulta Dress eg.png|Vestidos de bases originales de eg. Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Es dificil caminar....png|No es muy sencillo caminar... "A base de un arte de DeviantArt" Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Ready for the best night ever....png|Ready for the best night ever! - Tomado de una imagen de DeviantArt Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - muffin dance.png|Mmm muffins Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Canterlot wodercolts.png|Canterlot Wondercolt! Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - hibrido awesome.png|Hibrido Cotton Heart eg hug Cotton Heart Filly.png|nwn (por Butterfly Tender nwn) Cotton_Heart_Equestria_girls how user ... thit.png|How use this? Cotton_Heart_Equestria_girls lttle.png|Little girl Cotton Heart Equestria girls hibrido.png Cotton Heart Equestria girls new style.png Imagen con su nombre Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Backgroung 01.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Backgroung 02.png Cottyladirectora.png Cuadros I_have_not_idea_ch_2.png|i have not idea! ;)_canterlot_wondrecolts!_ch_ll.png Cotton_Heart_Equestria_girls_now_what.png|Ahora? Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_shy.png|-Pues.. si D_canterlot_wondrecolts!_c.png|-Hagamos lo! presentacion elemento eg 1 modelo.png|1re modelo Cotton Heart Equestria Girls transformation progress.png|Cotton Heart transformacion Cotton Heart Equestria Girls globo.png|globo cotton heart Cotton Heart Equestria Girls chair cutie.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls transformation progress...png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls perfil.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls this is not fine.png|-Eso no esta bien! Para alejam.png|<:| Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - uuu dedos....png|uuu dedos Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - ....png|-Bueno.. yo Cotton Heart Equestria Girls -you did that... for my.png|you did thah.... for my? Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - ... bueno.png|-amm... ups(? Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - that was AWESOME! drees dance.png|Eso fue INCREIBLE - That was AWESOME Cotton Heart Equestria girls look!.png|Look! the season 4! Cotton_Heart_Equestria_girls meow x3.png Cotton Heart eg- ewe.png|ewe Con otros ocs Con Backgrouns- Fondos Fan Arts - Estilos sexy -porgrees casi.png|In the pool Cotton_Heart_bipoler.png|Normal - Sadica Cotton_Heart_fondo_LL.png Cotton_Heart_-alicorn_art.png Cotton_Heart_flame_style.png Cotton Heart flame style fly.png|Style Flame volando C.H modo 01.png C.H modo 02.png|Alicornio Cotton Heart Yum_yum_yum_ch.png|(Yum yum yum) meme de "pink flitty unicor dancing in rainbow" daaa ch.png|....) de meme "pink flitty unicor dancing in rainbow" Cotton Heart Anime.png|vercion anime (omf) grcias Para aleja.png|Genial.. gracias XD Cotton_Heart_wallpaper.png|Wallpaper hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD ¡DESMADRE_DE_COTTON_HEART!_(FELIZ2).png|Desmadre XD hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD Cotton Heart - dd.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - gottic bunny.png|Gotic Bunny - "esta imagen fue re-coloreada de un fan art de DevianART" Cotton Heart - animado...png Cotton Heart - logo.png|Logo de Cotton Heart "esta imagen fue recoloreada y modificada de una imagen de Deviant-ART x mlpblueray" Cotton Heart - logo con pony.png|Logo de Cotton Heart "esta imagen fue recoloreada y modificada de una imagen de Deviant-ART x mlpblueray" cotton gif.gif|gif 01.gif|Gif 01 cotton heart - clop.gif|Gif- "Clop" Cotton_heart_-_flying.gif|gif-Volando... Cotton heart parasprite.png|yo en parasprite hecho por Usuario:Twi0702 Cotton Heart - hamster (en construccion).png|Estilo Hamster (en construccion) Cotton Heart - hamster.png|Stye Hamster Cotton Heart - medias multicolor!.png|Medias! Lol Cotton Heart.png|The berst lol ever! :D x Gakupo nwn sexy -porgrees sombra.png|En cnstruccion Cotton Heart Equestria pony - aewsome with pony.png|xD SpeedHeart 01.png|Speed Heart 01 SpeedHeart y CottonHeart.png|Speed Heart y Cotton Heart Vitral para Aleja.png|Vitral - x Moonshine Shy nwn Cotton_Heart_-_cartel_fly_fast.png|FLY FAST! Cotton Heart - labadora art.png|XD labadora art Cotton_Heart_and me reading -art.png|Cotton y Aleja Art Cotton Heart - art.png|Art Cotton_Heart_heyhey hey! -art.png|Hi!- art Cotton_Heart_i'm a minion! -art.png|I'm a minium! Cotton_Heart_hi!_-art.png|Hi! Cotton_Heart_fly!_-art.png|Fly Cotton_Heart_ja_-art.png|>:D Un regalo muy especial.png|Gif Cotton_Heart - art - pintura.png|Pintura Cotton Heart ,AWESOME Meme.png|AWESOME FACE Cotton Heart - una malteada! nwn.png|Ice Cream! Cotton Heart - meow.png|Miau... Dibujos con sombras Sexy -porgrees sombra.png Un regalo muy especial.png Cotton Heart - vf.png Cotton Heart - a new beautifull day! somras .png|Morning in ____ shimmer! element to love.png|Element to love element to love01.png|Element to love Cotton_Heart -types (prueva).png|Types kiss- sombra.png|First Kiss Cotton Heart - pretty sombra.png|Pretty Cotton Heart - playing with balls 02.png Pruebas - Varios estilos Cotton Heart - guino , sonrisa, varias.png|Prueba - Tipo de pose y expresión (pony) Dress eg.png|Prueba - Mejor vestido de personajes original (E.G) Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - that was AWESOME! style.png|Pueba - "That was awesome" cotton heart type 001.jpg|Prueva - type 01 cotton heart type 02.jpg|Preva - type 01 Cotton_Heart - i can't be sure.... - styles.png|Prueba - I can't be sure - alas: normal, princesa - alicornio Collabs Pony Cotton Heart - Collab oc edit 4 oc's.png|Equipo 5 ponis grupo de amigas.png|Grupo de amigos Cotton Heart - Collab 1 oc edit 01.png|.... Cotton Heart - Collab 1 oc edit 01 prepare for this (02).png|Prepare for this - 01 Cotton Heart - Collab 1 oc edit 01 prepare for this (01).png|Prepare for this- 02 Cotton Heart - Collab 1 oc edit 01 (hunk!) 02.png|Hunk! 01 Cotton Heart - Collab 1 oc edit 01 (hunk!) 01.png|Hunk - 02 Cotton Heart - Collab 1 oc edit 02 cooking cooks.png|"Comiendo galletas" Cotton Heart -hug - coball.png|Abraso mane 7 Cotton Heart -sleeping - coball mane 6.png|Sleeping mane 6 listasparapelear?.png Cotton_Heart_-_coballt_-_XDXDXDXD_with_2_ocs.png|XD Mane 3 Cotton Heart - coballt - ready team mane 5.png|Ready team? mane 5 Cotton Heart - coballt - read with friends.png|mane 3 reading Cotton Heart - coballt - wnk with____.png|wink... Cotton Heart - coballt - reverence mane 6.png|Reverencia Cotton Heart - filly - amm....png|Amm... with __ Cotton Heart - coballt - i need the mostach.png|Un mostacho? Cotton Heart - coballt - noses - mame 3.png|Mane 3 noses .3. Cotton Heart - coballt - Everything going to be alright - with ____ filly.png|With ____ filly Cotton Heart - coballt - reading a book - mane3.png|Read a book - mane3 Cotton Heart ,tomando medidas - coballs.png|Tomando medidas Cotton Heart - coballt - wut .... - mane 2.png|Wut.... - with _____ Cotton Heart - coballt - with the princess ______.png|With the princess ___ Cotton_Heart - hug with princess______.png|Royal Hug - With the princess ____ Cotton Heart - coballt - wut .... - hi! backgroung.png|Hi! with --- Cotton Heart - brohoof n-n.png Cotton Heart - coballt - compa de los wonderbolts.png|wonderbolts Cotton Heart - coballt - keep calm....png|don't worry cotton heart -''no, no don't leave_me.....png|''no, no don't leave_me.... Cotton Heart - ..you're so strong....png|you're so strong... Cotton Heart - coballt - so funny!....png|coballt - so funny!... Cotton Heart - Filly with pink flutter.png Cotton Heart - eating with ___.png Cotton_Heart_-_coballt_-_hi!.png E.G Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - grpo.png|Grupo Casual - Baile Cotton_Heart_Equestria_girls_coball_-i_can_help_you.png|i can help you with that Coballs ya uados Incompletos Cotton heart cookies colla b.png Listo nwn.png Equipo YAY.png|Equipo Equip 3 oc.png Equip 3 oc... faltan .png Equip 3 oc... faltan 2.png Grupo de amigos....png Grupo de amigas--.png .b.png Como Dibujar Todo Paso 01.png|Paso 01 paso 02.png|Paso 02 paso 03 - 04.png|Paso 03 - 04 paso 05 - 06 - 07.png|Paso 05 -06 - 07 paso - importante.png|.. paso 08.png|Paso 08 Cotton Heart - reto.png|n-n Crin paso crin 01.png|Paso 01 paso crin 02.png|02. paso x paso xD how do the cotton's hair.gif|Gif paso x paso how do the cotton's hair corto.gif|Corto nwn Otros Esta galeria contiene imagenes hechas por otros usuarios. Gracias! Por King Cotton Heart Collage.jpg Cotton Heart Image for AlejaMoreno.jpg Cotton Heart 2 Collage.jpg Regalo para mi BFF (Allthings) n.n 2.jpg Regalo para mi BFF (Allthings) n.n.jpg DJ Electric Co.png|Cotton Heart y DJ Electric. Gracias BFF! PLEASE.png Por Gakupo Cotton Heart Para Aleja.png|Nuevo estilo nwn Lol Cotton Heart.png|The Best Lol Ever! xD Por Butterfly Tender Cotton Heart eg hug Cotton Heart Filly.png|nwn Por Moonshine Shy Vitral para Aleja.png|Vitral nwn Por Choco Cat 150px-Cotton Heart - filly - amm....png Cottonnnn.png Por Princesa Sweet Harmony Princess Cotton Heart.png|Princess Cotton Heart nwn Por Melisita Pizap.com13701880871061.jpg Por solar Sexy Cotton Heart XD.PNG|Sexy... XD Cute Cotton Heart.PNG|Cutie Cotton Heart EG.PNG|Cotton Heart EG Por Twili Para alejam.png Para aleja.png Por Darkness Diamond Cotton_Heart_wallpaper.png|Wallpaper hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD ¡DESMADRE_DE_COTTON_HEART!_(FELIZ2).png|Desmadre XD hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD Por Flutterlove Twink golden jewel cotton samy star.png|Creada por Flutterlove, Muchas gracias! es muy especial! Cotton Heart y Brady.png|Gracias.... xD Por Violet Diamond Cottyladirectora.png|Teacher Cotton Heart" XD gracias! Por Rinmaiden Cotton Heart y Zeirine.jpg|Con Zeirine Por Rainbow Spicy Cotton heart moustacho.png Cotton heart sleeping.png Variados Cotton Heart EG.PNG Dibujo Cotton Concurso.JPG Cotton Heart and Twinkle Sparkle Desafio Fashionista.png Para cotton y pinkie.png CH_EG_Concu.png Categoría:Galería OC Categoría:Galería Humana Categoría:Galería Fan-Art Categoría:Galeria Categoría:Propiedad de AlejaMorena01